


Daisy Goes Ice Skating

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Ice Skating, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 year old daisy goes Ice skating with her Dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Goes Ice Skating

Its Christmas and Daisy is very excited. She is 5 years old. Today she is going ice skating with her dads. Her Aunt Mel taught her how to ice skate last year. Daisy was a fast learner and learnt to ice skate in 2 days. Her dads decided to take her since Daisy enjoyed the activity.

Daisy said, "Papa, daddy come on."

Clint said, "Coming sweetie. Just taking our skates."

Phil said, "We are going early. Its a good thing. The rink would get crowded later."

The Barton-Coulson family piled in the car and drove to the ice rink. They entered the building and could see a very few people there. Clint helped Daisy with her skates and all 3 of them entered the rink. Clint was proud of his daughter.

Only 5 years old and was as graceful as a professional. May taught her well. They were at the rink for 3 hours, Daisy's skating attracting attention from some people. After then they went and bought some marshmallows to roast at home.

Daisy was tired so they had dinner and Daisy went to bed.

Clint and Phil stayed up for sometime watching the video of Daisy skating. they were happy Daisy enjoyed her day. They both arranged Christmas gifts below the tree, since tomorrow was Christmas.

Then both went to bed.


End file.
